1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bottle cleaners and more particularly pertains to a new baby bottle cleaner for cleaning both baby bottles and the nipples thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bottle cleaners is known in the prior art. More specifically, bottle cleaners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bottle cleaners include U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,348; U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,036; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 271,532; U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,385; U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,891; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,628.
In these respects, the baby bottle cleaner according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning both baby bottles and the nipples thereof.